Wolf King
by Hellfire17
Summary: Running through the wood one night Harry is confronted by Fenrir god of the hunt, though luck and circumstance he succeeded in killing the god claiming the title of God Slayer, Devil King and Campione!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing all rights belong to their respective owners, I am just a guy ruining their life's work with shitty fanfics.**

* * *

Eight-year-old Harry Potter ran through the woods late at night. To most, this would have been cause for concern but in the small town of Little Whinging, it was just that Potter boy and everyone knew he was trouble. The truth that he was just an innocent child never even crossed their minds. The howl of a wolf made the run even faster; his cousin had refused to let him in the car after a parent-teacher conference in which Dudley had been scolded for causing trouble in class. His aunt and uncle had been furious at Harry lying to the teacher to make himself seem better ignoring the fact that all the teacher had said about Harry was that he was a quiet child who stayed out of trouble.

They decided to take Dudley out for ice-cream to lament of their son's 'unfair treatment' he had been told to be home before them or they were locking him out of the house. The school was four miles away from the house and while this wasn't the first time he had been forced to walk home from school this was the first time it was this late. Making his normally bright and cheery path through the forest dark and scary. Not to mention he wouldn't put it past his cousin to leave without eating as much ice-cream as usual just to get home before him and get to lock him out of the house.

The wolf's howl reminded him of the stories the older kids told the younger students about how if you stayed out late enough the wolves in the forest would come and eat you. Now if Harry had been older he would have realized this was just the bigger kids messing with the younger ones but to his childish mind that howl meant the wolves were coming and against all odds it was right.

Harry used every trick he knew to try and outrun the wolves many of them worked on his cousin and the wolves couldn't be that much smarter than his cousin.

Suddenly a giant black shadow cut off his path. **"Not bad child,"** the black shadow said, Harry felt the power in those words, yet it's presence reminded him of something long buried in his memory of infancy.

"Moony." He said without thinking and the creature looked surprised for a minute before it let loose a bellowing laugh that came out as more of a howl than anything else.

With it's head thrown back Harry could see it better in the moonlight it look kind of like a wolf that stood on two legs much like how werewolves looked on the Telly 'but' he thought looking up at the wolf. 'They never mentioned it being so big.' It was easily as tall as the garbage truck that came through town every week.

 **"I thought thou smelt familiar pup."** The enormous wolf said looking at him closely. **"I smell one of my blessed on thou and he has marked thee as pack."** Harry didn't understand what most of that meant but knew that packs were like a wolf's family so maybe this one would let him go.

The wolf's next words dashed that hope. **"Sadly my pack has already begun to hunt thou and I will not rob them of the hunt."** Harry felt crushed and fear began to overwhelm him. **"However if thou manages to survive the night than I shall give thine mine blessing I swear this on my divinity."** Harry didn't know what that meant but it sounded like the creature was saying it he made it to tomorrow he would be left alone. Knowing that when you were being chased- or rather hunted in this case, any hesitation would get you caught.

* * *

He dashed through the wood like the hounds of hell were at his feet which it seems like they very well were. As the howls got closer Harry panicked before suddenly he felt like he was being squeezed through a straw and ended up in the clearing where he once saw an older boy hide a knife, saying he nicked it off a rich prick. Praying it was still there he threw over several rocks before he found the dagger it had a strange gleam to it looking nothing like the knife Uncle Vernon once showed Dudley. Seeing a shimmer of fur he prayed the wolf didn't notice him as he jumped out and slashed at the creature only to pale when he realized it wasn't any of the wolves that were chasing him but rather the big man like wolf from before.

The creature let out another laugh. **"Thou hast courage, few dare to try and fight rather than run. Sadly I can not let such an attack upon mineself go unpunished, do not worry though I will ask mine sister Hel to grant thou a place in Valhalla challenging me has earn thou a warrior's death."** Harry didn't consider that much of a reward. The wolf opened it's jaw and spoke once more. **"But I must ask thine name child."**

"H-harry Potter." he stuttered out nervously.

The wolf let out a huff of air. **"My name ist Fenrir God of the hunt and king of wolves!"** he said letting out a howl with that last word, which was returned in kind by the wolves around them. Harry looked around surprised when he noticed the other wolves had arrived, he didn't even notice them. Seeing his fear the self-proclaimed god spoke. **"Do not worry pup they will not interfere in our battle."** that wasn't what he was worried about. **"Now begin!"** Fenrir howled before charging the boy, Harry panicked and twist out of the way in an impossible maneuver.

The wolf laughed once more. **"I see thine hast many tricks, good I would not want this bout to be boring."** the wolf charged once more intent on killing and Harry brought up his knife to defend himself. Normally a god's divinity would have ignored this but there were several things unusual about this. One the dagger was silver, two the boy had magic of his own to defend himself and three he was under the blessing of another god or in this case goddess. The blood wards that protected the boy were meant to hide and protect, it was why the wolves didn't immediately find and kill him as they would have with any other mortal target. Now that they could no longer hide him they decided to protect channeling the full power of the protective wards in the knife it managed to pierce the gods divinity normally this would have still barely affected him even with the silver dagger, the wolf's hide was too thick for such a dagger to do anything but this was were the harry's insane natural luck came in. By a literal miracle, the dagger nicked a fatal artery on the wolf. Make what would otherwise be a harmless flesh wound a lethal strike.

The wolf stumbled and fell to the ground blood gushing out of its neck. Fenrir let out a gurgled laugh. **"Thou hast surprised this god, it is not often one can claim to have beaten a god."** the wolf seemed to take a deep breath before bellowing. **"Let all beings know this young one hast defeated the great wolf Fenrir in combat! He has claimed dominion over all my blessed and has claimed the title as the Alpha! The King of Wolves."** the call of the wolf seemed to echo for miles, then Fenrir turned to Harry now. **"I look forward to a rematch, try to not be defeated before then."**

Harry felt cold, exhausted, relieved but it was only after looking down did he realize that Fenrir had cut him, his entire shirt was blood red. With that Sherlock level observation he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

In a seeming endless void a female voice giggled. _"The black art that Epimetheus and I left behind. The sacred birth of an illegitimate child shrouded in darkness, born of a fool and a witch. A secret right usurpation only possible through the sacrifice of a god. In short all the required conditions have been met and you will receive a gift from the heavens."_ the female voice laid a kiss upon Harry's head. _"Well I guess another gift, I don't think I have ever had a child who used divine protection as a weapon. But then again only a fool would try to do so."_ She said with a clear tone of fondness.

He opened his eyes. "Who are you?" Harry asked looking up at what he now saw was a light purple haired girl, sitting over him.

 _"I am Pandora the all giving woman."_ The girl smiled. _"I guess in a way I'm now your mother."_ Harry's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked quietly, he never had a mother. The only memories had of his own was a flash of green light.

" _Of course_." she nodded cheerfully. _"All Campione are my children and now that you have become a Campione that means you are my child."_ she said as she stroked his hair, Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. It felt nice, soothing.

Suddenly the feeling began to fade and Harry looked around confused. _"It's time to say goodbye my child."_ the woman said as she faded away.

"Mom!" Harry called out not wanting to leave her presence, the comfort of being near her.

* * *

Dumbledore had moved with speed that defied his age when the alert went out that the wards at Privet drive shattered, he nearly wept when he saw that a heretic god was there as well, Hogwarts just like many other magical institutions in the world had means of tracking heretic gods when they appeared in the mortal world No man could ever hope to beat a god, but against all odds the boy had won. As the god vanished Dumbledore saw the orb that monitored Harry's life force grid to a halt, Dumbledore was never a man to pray despite knowing that gods existed he never prayed but in that moment he prayed that Harry Potter met the requirements, that he achieved the impossible. His prayers had been answered the device began to spin at such speeds that it exploded from the sheer amount of power and life energy that Harry gave off.

Dumbledore would admit his first thought wasn't impossible or it's a miracle it was 'it seems love was not the power he knows not.' After that he quickly made his way down to the floo network heading straight to Arabella Figg's home.

As soon as he passed through, Arabella rushed towards him. "Oh thank God Dumbledore you're here." the woman sighed in relief, Dumbledore absentmindedly noted that the woman used muggle vernacular rather than wizarding. "There's some-some-something in the woods." she said much like how a squib could see a dementor they could also sense divinity, not that it was that difficult to do so, one would have to be the most ignorant stubborn magicless idiot to not sense it.

"it was a heretic god." Dumbledore told her. "Not to worry it has been dealt with."

"Dealt with?" Arabella questioned wondering if perhaps the rumor were true and maybe Dumbledore had gone senile. She may not be a witch but she was raised as one, the basic wizarding world way of dealing with a heretic god was get the hell out of dodge and don't look back. A battle between a Campione and god would have leveled the small forest and likely some of the town at least.

"There is a new Campione." Dumbledore simply said it took a moment for that to sink into Arabella's mind.

"Harry?" she asked Dumbledore nodded and the woman nodded letting out a soft 'oh' in surprise before she collapsed in a dead faint, Dumbledore caught her with a spell and placed her down on the couch before walking out the door and heading in the direction of the newest Campione, the seventh if he was correct there was that boy Doni Salvatore in Italy and the other one in America John Pluto Smith. They were gaining quite a few new Campione in these last two decades alone. There was also the one in France the Black Prince Alec But if he was correct that boy was being kept in line by Nicholas, the boy had for a while had quite the kleptomaniac streak, right up until he tried to steal the philosopher's stone. Nicholas had educated the young man on exactly why that despite the fact that people had known about the existence of the Philosopher's Stone for seven hundred years it had never once been stolen.

While it was true that no human could hope to match the raw power wielded by a Campione he knew power wasn't the only way to beat someone; besides most didn't even consider Nicholas to be human anymore, some even thought he was a Campione in hiding, saying that explained his immortality.

Dumbledore knew that rumor was false but he did see where it came from, several times over the years he had managed to either seal away a heretic god or hold it off long enough for a Campione to kill it. He had sealed away about eight gods and several divine beasts. Being one of the few people who could claim that the Marquis treated them with respect.

He arrived at the clearing and wasn't surprised to see the newest hime-miko of the Witengamot already at the clearing the girl had made a name for herself involving her second sight.

"Hello Albus." the girl greeted with a nod. "I assume that his majesty is a wizard; if you are here." she said pointing to the boy.

"Yes Harry Potter." the girl's eyes widened in surprise and she let out a chuckle that ended in a cough. Dumbledore looked at the girl sadly knowing what was happening to her, her power was too great and her body too weak to match.

"Wow no wonder he survived a killing curse, compared to killing a god that must have been child's play." Dumbledore nodded not in agreement but rather to just get the conversation moving.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start he was in a beautiful and ornate room. That most likely cost more than the entire Dursley household. Something that would no doubt make them green with envy.

"I'm glad you like the place." A feminine voice spoke from off to the side.

Harry turned his head and looked at the girl she was a beautiful young woman with long platinum blonde hair and green eyes. "Hi." he greeted shyly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, Harry took a deep breath and noticed something strange.

"You're sick." he said.

The girl eyes widened slightly in surprise before she nodded. "Yes I have more power than I know what to do with." she said with a slight grin. "How did you know?" she asked looking at him with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"I smelt it." he said without thinking before he adopted a confused look. "How did I smell it?"

"It must be one of your authorities."

"Authorities?" Harry wondered aloud and the girl explained in detail about Campione, devil kings, heretic gods and magic in general.

"Well that would explain a bit." the girl raised an eyebrow and Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Explain what?" she asked and he looked down embarrassed.

"Don't be mad." he muttered and she moved forward placing a single hand over his.

"I promise."

"I can smell you."

She let out a giggle. "Is that it?" she asked laughter dancing in her eyes. "I don't care that you think I'm smelly but it might be a wake-up call."

But the nervous look remained. "I mean I can smell you, you grew up in a house a lot of things in it were old and there was behind it a large forest and you often rode the ponies."

"That is an interesting ability Mr. Potter." a voice came from the door and with speed that surprised everyone in the room Harry was out of the bed and facing a man who looked kind of like how you would imagine Merlin to look. Longbeard, snow-white hair and the most colorful and strangest set of clothing he had ever seen. He was pretty sure his aunt and uncle's heads would have exploded if they saw him.

"That's quite an impressive show of speed Mr. Potter." the elderly man complemented, and it was just now what he was sunk in, he had moved fast than anything else he had ever seen, he wasn't wearing his glasses but his vision was a hundreds times better than before.

"Who are you?" Harry asked there was no heat in his voice but Dumbledore still felt a glimmer of fear, it was small but the amount of power the boy unconsciously let off reminded him greatly of the last time he met the Marquis. The oppressive presence, that knowledge that if he wanted to everyone in that room would be dead. "And why are you scared?" he seemed confused by that last observation wondering how he knew that.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I was merely reminded of a man I once knew." he said vaguely. "But that is not why I am here." Dumbledore took a seat next Harry. "What do you remember?" Harry explained that he was walking home, leaving out that he was forced to walk home because he didn't want his relatives to be angry at him. And that halfway home that Fenrir found him the hunt, running, finding the knife, accidentally attacking Fenrir fighting him and falling unconscious. He left out the part with Pandora he didn't want to share that with them, she was his mother not theirs.

"I see I assume Miss Louise explained what a Campione is?"

Harry nodded. "Am I really one of those?" He asked in slight awe and Dumbledore couldn't blame him the idea that just yesterday he was a normal boy and today he was a god killing king must of have been overwhelming.

"Yes the god you killed was known as Fenrir at least that was one of his names."

"What were his other names?" Harry asked.

"Well before I tell you that you must understand that many gods take new names become new gods to reinvent themselves but at their core they remain the same."

"Like Miss Welty from down the street?" Harry asked innocently. "Aunt Petunia said she may have gotten a facelift but she was still a hag." Miss Louise giggled and nodded.

"Yes exactly like that." she said and she and Dumbledore shared an amused look at the idea of a god getting a facelift.

"Well originally he was known as the white wolf, he came from northern Canada. A god who guided the people on how to hunt and heal, when the Vikings came with their religion he was absorbed into the religion becoming Fenrir the son of Loki, he is also known as Sirius the dog star. Supposedly he is the perfect hunter always blending in with his surroundings. In time he merged with Lycaon the father of werewolves."

"Wow." Harry said that was a lot of names. Then a thought occurred to him. "I don't have to go back to the Dursleys do I?" he asked fear returning to his voice.

"No, the protections granted to you by your mother were shattered against Fenrir."

"Pandora protected me?" he asked a smile sliding across his face as he remembered the motherly woman.

"No, your…" Dumbledore paused trying to think of the right word. "Birth mother, she used the power of Hestia the goddess of family. To give you extremely powerful protection so long as you remained with those who shared your blood."

Harry frowned and huffed. "Didn't do much good." he muttered angrily.

"It was not meant to protect you against a god but rather against a very bad man who tried to hurt you when you were a baby."

"Tried to hurt me?" Harry asked confused as the memory of a flash of green and woman's scream went through his mind.

"Yes, tell me harry have you ever wondered how you got that scar?" Dumbledore asked.

* * *

 **This is a rewrite of the first chapter and I am about three hundred words into the third. Harry won't have more than three authorities from Fenrir but they may be broad. But there will be a theme for his powers. So see if you can see it, it's not very subtle but you might not notice it until he gets a few more authorities. Also timeline of Campione**

 **Around seven or six years ago john pluto smith**

 **About four or three years ago Salvatore Doni**

 **Three or two years ago the black prince alec**

 **And this year Harry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greenwich assembly report on the newest Campione:**

 _His majesty Harry Potter has quite the unusual relationship when it comes to his fellow Campione, rather ignore them as they normally do with each other. He seeks them out, but not for combat. It seems the young Campione sees his fellows as siblings as they are all children of Pandora. He has a fairly good relationship with almost all his fellows from what we have been able to observe._

 _Unsurprisingly the boy gets along very well with the Italian Campione Doni Salvatore who is well known to be a friendly if destructive individual. More surprising is his positive relationship with the Marquis Voban, we believe it may have to do with their similar natures as both have killed wolf gods. There are several records of when a divine beast appeared of the two of them 'hunting' it down for sport, in a competition the boy seemed to take it well when he lost. Acting much like how a normal child would when losing to an elder sibling disappointed but also accepting._

 _His majesty also seems to have the ability to turn into a wolf as well as a werewolf like form. As well as give complete control over the werewolf transformation to someone who has been 'blessed' with lycanthropy. As noted when he gave one Remus Lupin a childhood friend of the boy's parents the ability to transform at will._

 _The boy also has a notably wolf like mentality, calling the people closest to him pack rather than friends. Whether or not this is a mental side effect of his majesty power or merely an after effect of being raised by a werewolf is unknown._

 _His relationship with fellow Campione Black Prince Alec has proven to be quite hostile as he seeing the constant entering of his country without permission to hunt on his land as an insult. Saying that Britain is his and he will not be hunting in his land._

* * *

Harry's annoyance with Alec came from his relationship with the divine ancestor Guinevere and her protector Lancelot. Harry literally ran into them while hunting a deer, it was his way of relaxing, not worrying about anything but having fun stalking a prey till the time was just right then swooping down and finishing the job.

 _Harry looked at the deer that was drinking from the stream with a smirk he moved to strike only for the deer to look up moving it's head, meaning he was now headed for empty air. He tumbled through the underbrush till he crashed into someone he rolled to a stop and they fell to the ground._

" _Owie!" they both muttered, the person got up and Harry saw it was girl about two or three years older than him, at least physically, his other senses told him she was a lot older._

" _Campione!" An armor knight off to the side said drawing a weapon. "Get behind me my lady." the girl quickly moved behind the knight. "Have thee come to claim mine power?" the knight growled._

" _Hmm?" Harry said tilting his head in confusion still lying down on his back. "No I was hunting a deer and I missed." he pouted stupid deer he nearly had it._

 _The knight's posture relaxed slightly barely but it was noticeable. "Than will you leave us?" the knight asked._

" _Can we play?" Harry asked, he couldn't play with other kids his age they were too fragile and he might hurt them but she should be strong enough._

" _Play?" the girl behind the knight said looking at him curiously. "You don't want to claim my knights authorities."_

 _He shook his head getting up. "Nah I already have a bunch of cool powers so unless you can make Ice-cream I don't want it." he looked at suddenly. "Can you make Ice-cream?"_

 _The knight spoke amused. "Sadly this knight can not make Ice-cream." the knight relaxed, this was clearly just a child even if he was a Campione. He cared more for having fun and playing around than fighting._

" _So can you play?" He asked again and the knight considered it._

" _Will you give an oath that you will not attack us while we… play?" the knight asked._

" _Sure." he said quickly giving the oath which the knight returned, both were aware that their divinity would now make them keep their word. A divine version of the wizarding unbreakable vow._

 _As soon as the oath was given the boy launched himself at the knight. For a moment the knight was caught off guard believing he had somehow circumvented the oath and several time threw the boy back, the oath still holding the knight from truly fighting back. Did the boy have some kind of oathbreaker authority from Odin or the like._

 _Then she saw the grin adorning his face, "this is fun!" he exclaimed before launching himself at the knight again. Then the knight realized to the child this was playing around. Much like a wolf pups who often fought with each other as a form of playing it was the same for him. With a unseen smile the knight 'play' with the boy for several hours till nightfall._

He found the knight and it's charge several times after both by accident and on purpose, learning their names were Lancelot and Guinevere. He had been surprised to find out Lancelot was a woman, and the knight had been surprised when he mentioned, wondering how he could have known. True she didn't exactly have an authority that hide her true gender nor did she truly care if one did know, if her opponents were foolish enough to think that because she was a woman she was less of a threat they would join the long list of gods and Campione who had fallen to her.

He had told her his nose told him. After that Lancelot had shook her head and muttered something about beast gods always being a troublesome. Guinevere had explained it as in her past she had nearly been beaten by a beast god, who had managed to blend in with the surrounding forest and catch her unaware.

Eventually he had invited the pair to his house (mansion) for dinner. They had been reluctant to accept but he eventually managed to convince them by swearing they would be under his protection and thus anyone who attacked them attacked him.

* * *

"This are your friends?" Remus Lupin asked looking at the strange duo a woman in a full knight's regalia and girl who wouldn't be out of place in an ancient kingdom as it's princess.

"Yeah!" he nodded cheerfully. "This is Gwen and Lancelot!" of course he would make friends with britain's two greatest myths, if he didn't know Merlin was a Campione and dead he would have expect him to waltz in as well.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Forget just as much trouble as a James, he is worse than all four of us combined." he muttered before turning to address them with a smile. "Welcome." he said with a slightly exasperated smile. "I'm sorry for my behavior but when he said he was bringing a two friends he met near town I thought he meant human children." he said with a small bow, after a few months he was getting used to such formalities. Admittedly normally he had the advantage being the one who was representing a Campione

"Your apology is appreciated but unnecessary, this one also knows the troubles that a child can get into." the woman said shooting a look directly at Guinevere who pouted.

"Sir knight is mean." the woman just laughed, before entering the house Harry leading them away.

Remus closed the door with a sigh, honestly when Dumbledore contacted him saying that he needed someone to watch and help guide Harry. He had been skeptical as to why. Both why what ever was going on before was no longer an option and why the ministry would let a werewolf take care of him.

* * *

" _Dumbledore I don't see how the ministry would let me take care of Harry, not to mention I can't exactly support him, or protect him." he didn't like to admit but for all his skill with charms he wasn't the best in the world, plenty of 'former' death eaters would be able to afford someone to break past his wards. It was why he didn't put up a fight when Dumbledore said he was going to put Harry with Petunia under blood wards, he understood how powerful those could be._

 _So when Dumbledore contacted him saying the blood wards had been broken and he needed his aid to help Harry; he had dropped everything and rushed over to help in any way he could. "I do not need you to do any of that I need you to guide him and do not worry about the ministry they will have no objections."_

" _Guide him? Why?"_

" _There is a new Campione." Dumbledore said turning to look out the window. "He is the youngest Campione in history merely seven years old." Dumbledore said giving Remus a significant look._

 _Realization dawned upon him. "Harry is a Campione?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "He killed Fenrir!"_

 _Dumbledore seemed slightly surprised that he knew who was slayed. "How did you know that I believed it was being kept quiet." Right now both the ministry and the Witengamot working together to keep it quiet for once and not in a you can buy it for the right price kind of way but a Top Secret you tell anyone you lose your job and go to prison kind of way._

 _Remus couldn't help but snort. "Maybe for wizards but among werewolves we all heard Fenrir's proclamation of his defeat."_

 _Dumbledore turned around and looked at him worried. "Should I be worried about an attack on him by the werewolves." that would set every positive move he had managed to make on behalf of werewolves back by centuries._

 _Remus shook his head. "No Fenrir's last words were to proclaim him the newest alpha over all wolves, many were muttering about going to join up with him, claiming he couldn't be any worse than the ministries." that would actually be a good thing might even help out wizard-werewolves relations._

" _You have the best claim for guardianship over him Remus." Dumbledore told. "You are a close family friend of the Potter's their will stated you would get guardianship if Sirius and Peter were unavailable." of course the fact that he had been a werewolf would have shot down immediately but Lily and James had always been optimistic. "As the Campione of Fenrir the main objection of your lycanthropy is useless he was potogenier of the curse and as a Campione the curse can not affect him anyway. Your loyalty will not be in question." Remus felt hope bloom in chest for years he had resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be able to truly form a connection with him that he would have if James and Lily lived. While that still held true he could still be close to him, helping him when he could guiding him._

" _I'll do it." Remus said nodding and Dumbledore had his typical twinkle. He realized the old man most likely knew he would accept from the start._

" _Good, I am glad." Dumbledore smiled._

* * *

It had taken him awhile to get used to being the guardian of a Campione but in many ways he was better suited than anyone in the world. When he first began to spend time around people he often accidentally used far too much force in his every action. Shaking a hand hard enough to crack bones, patting someone on the back with enough force to crack one's spine, giving hugs that were literally bone crushing. As a werewolf he was far more durable even as a human than anyone else, meaning that luckily for him it just meant a sore hand or a sore back rather than death. He also had an emotional connection to the boy in the form of his parents, a small part of him was sad that Harry considered Pandora more of a mother than Lily but understood is was because he had a tangible memory of Pandora.

One of the biggest concerns were how he would mature, as most Campione aged so incredibly slow they might as well not age at all. So it left them wondering if they would have an immortal seven year old Campione for his entire kingship, but it seemed he was not yet under the effect of whatever made Campione age so slowly, it was believed it would kick in when he turned seventeen or so maybe younger.

He heard a scream of rage and rushed into the room half expecting to see the god-slayer and god fighting each other, which they were just not in the way he expected.

"Curse this infernal Machine it can keep up with this one's skill!" Lancelot yelled as she glared at the game controller, her character in the game laid defeated.

"You just can't admit you're terrible at this." Harry teased.

"Tis the device not me!" the knight objected immediately. Remus sighed in relief a fight was not about to break out. Harry may have allowed him full control of his transformations and removed the pain he felt when transforming but something told him raising him would still turn him grey very young.

* * *

 **King of wolves:**

 **This authority gives it's bearer the ability to to command wolves of all natures. This includes werewolves; allowing him to grant them control over their transformation though unless they are a member of his pack they are limited in power by the stages of the moon. Being at their weakest on the new moon and strongest on the full.**

 **A Wolf's Pack:**

 _ **Protection of the Pack:**_

 **This authority gives all those who the bearer claims as pack enhanced abilities. Including; faster healing, enhanced strength and speed, greater resistance to magic, including divine magic. It is also able to affect pre-existing diseases.**

 _ **Strength of the Pack:**_

 **This authority allows for those claimed as pack to increase in strength as the pack grows in both numbers and power. While the benefit to a Campione is negligible, the individual members of the pack can find their power doubling as the pack grows.**

 _ **Spirit of the Pack:**_

 **This authority allows for the sharing of power between members of the pack, as the bonds of the pack grow closer it can also allow them to sense what the others are feeling and even share senses. With this ability the bearer can draw on the skills and strength of their pack members, including unique abilities though it takes practice to be able to use them as efficiently as the original bearer.**


End file.
